


Uncovered

by reddysteddy



Series: Skephalo Fluff [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Demon!Bad, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/reddysteddy
Summary: Skeppy was not prepared to see Bad without his hood for the first time. There was nothing wrong with how he looked, but the revelation was still overwhelming.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Skephalo Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023013
Comments: 6
Kudos: 455





	Uncovered

Skeppy dumped another armful of quartz into the double chest beside his bed. About half of the mansion he and Bad planned to share was finished, but it still did not have any walls on the upper floor. As long as it took to gather all the building resources so far, it looked like it would still be a while before they could call this place home. 

He heard boots against wood approach him from behind before Bad laid a similar load in their storage. His hand disappeared beneath the shadows of his hood before pulling it back into the light, now glistening with moisture.

"Maybe we should take a break", the demon offered. Skeppy nodded, showing his agreement. Although he was not as heavily dressed as his friend he was still hot and sticky after spending a few hours in hell. 

"You wait here. I'll bring you something to help you cool off", the dark haired man said, hand over his mouth to hide the mischievous grin that wound up on his face. Before Bad could respond he hurried towards one of the chests on the opposite side of the room and pulled out a bucket of water. He stayed there longer than he needed to, making it look like he was rummaging around for something else. By the time he turned around Bad had his head buried in a different storage unit, mind preoccupied and not paying attention to what his room mate was doing. 

Skeppy crouched to three quarters of his full height and quietly made his way over to him, suppressing high pitched giggles all the while. The second the demon poked his head higher than the chest Skeppy swung his arms forwards. His mouth erupted with laughter as a gallon of cold water was splashed over his friend, drenching him from head to toe in less than a second. 

"S'Geppy!", Bad hollered, whipping around to meet his eyes. "That was cold!". 

"Yeah, that's the point", Skeppy said between belting laughs. 

"You can't just sneak up behind people and throw water on them! What if my communicator got waterlogged?". As he said this he felt around his hips for the device. 

"No it didn't, it's water proof". Skeppy tossed the bucket into his inventory. "Anyway, you said you wanted to cool off". 

"No I didn't! I wanted to take a break!". 

"But you were hot, right?". 

"Well, yeah. You actually did something kind of nice", Bad admitted. "Thank you for that, but still...". 

The demon reached up and grabbed the top of his soaked hood. Then, to Skeppy's surprise, he lowered it, revealing his full face. His pale, round human face. 

Skeppy could feel his pupils dilate at the sight. "Wait, that's what you look like?". 

Bad gave him a slightly perplexed look. "Yeah? I was never trying to keep it a secret from you. Have I really never taken my hood down in front of you?". 

"No!", Skeppy shouted. He had always pictured his friend as demonic ever since he noticed two bumps that looked like horns poking through the top of his hood. And it seemed that he had been right about those- a pair of dark grey, finger sized, round shapes jutted out from his head like twin gumdrops. That was about where the similarities ended. 

Instead of dark fur his face was covered in skin almost the color of milk. His eyes were as bright and green as those of ender, nowhere near the piercing white that always squinted under the fabric. Above them were long brick colored bangs. his lips were somewhere between the color of poppies and peonies, not a single fang poking over them. His jaw was round on the bottom, making him appear egg shaped. 

"S'Geppy?", Bad said, sounding slightly impatient as if he had tried to get his attention before that. 

"What?", Skeppy asked. 

"You've been staring at me for like the past ten seconds", he chuckled. "Am I- Do I look weird or something?". 

"No", Skeppy said genuinely. "You look good. I just wasn't expecting that". 

Bad smiled at his words, the slight chub on his face pushing up. "Aww thank you". 

A giggle bubbled out of his friend's throat again. "Your cheeks are so big", he noted aloud. It was not the only thing that surprised him about his appearance, yet some how that was the only thought that made it out of his head. 

Bad's laughter joined his. The older man raised his hands and sunk his index fingers into the sides of his face to prove him right. 

"God, I thought you looked scary all this time. I've known you for over a year and I never knew you were like this".

"Well I am". Bad ran his fingers through his own hair before reaching behind his neck. 

Skeppy noticed what he was doing and took a small step towards him. "Before you put the hood on again, can I do something first?". 

Bad's arm froze. "Depends, what is it?". 

"Can I touch you?". He realized how strange the words sounded as soon as they left his mouth. Before he could explain himself Bad closed the distance between them, arm dropped to his side. 

"Go ahead", he said, voice almost a whisper. He was so close that Skeppy could feel his breath on his lips. He wondered is he would have been able to taste him if his mouth had been open too. 

Skeppy fingered his chin. It seemed even rounder now that he confirmed its shape with two of his senses. His hands wandered higher to his soft cheeks. Color spread through them wherever he touched. Subtle wrinkles appeared on the sides of the older man's eyes as his grin widened. Skeppy felt the demon's gloved hands drift around his back and pull him closer until their chests almost touched. They slid higher to the back of his neck as if beckoning him for something.

"Skeppy?", Bad asked, now leaning much of his weight against his friend. 

"Yeah?", Skeppy replied breathlessly. He wondered if Bad could feel how hard his heart was pounding. 

"Can I kiss you?". It had been a question that Skeppy had wanted to ask for months, but never quite knew how to. He had hoped that his friend would ask it for him so badly. Now that it had been said he was not prepared for it and would have stepped back if not for the warm arms keeping him near. 

He remained silent for a moment, trying to process all of the overwhelming information. 

"Please", he finally choked out. 

Bad puckered his rosy lips before leaning forwards and placing them against the other's. They pressed their faces against each other, noses rubbing side by side. Skeppy felt like he was flying, not anywhere in the world right now. Bad's mouth was just as soft as the rest of him had been. He tasted unlike anyone that he had kissed before. The older's grip tightened around him, almost painful. He finally pulled back when he felt he could no longer bare to keep his mouth occupied.

Both men panted beside each other. Bad squeezed his hand. When did they start holding hands? 

"You're... A really good kisser", Skeppy said, breaking the silence. 

Bad's eyes screwed shut, blush renewing tenfold. "You're saying so many good things about me today". 

"Because it's true", the younger insisted. 

Skeppy did not know how long they would have stayed there wrapped in each other's arms if not for a hiss of air blowing into his ear. In a flurry of movement half his life was knocked away and a small crater was blown in the floor. 

When Bad retrieved his arrow from the ground his head was already covered. Skeppy stared at him longer than he knew he should have. It felt as though he had woken up from a dream. And maybe he had. Maybe he had just imagined the past few minutes. 

He picked himself off the ground and walked towards the hole, ready to repair the damage. Before he could place any materials down a hand on his shoulder made him turn his head. 

"We need to do that again some time", Bad said firmly. Skeppy could only smile up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet from Vurb.  
> https://twitter.com/JustVurb/status/1329161873854500883


End file.
